pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 klątw
W przeszłości za tajemnicze zaklęcia rzucane na szkodę drugiej osoby obwiniano czarownice. To one miały być odpowiedzialne za niepomyślne zbiory czy śmierć dziecka. Jednak klątwy nie odeszły wraz z końcem ery czarownic. Istnieją do dzisiaj i często dotyczą jak najbardziej współczesnych zdarzeń... Klątwy istniały bowiem już w starożytności i przypominają o sobie do dzisiaj. Wejście do grobowca nieotwieranego od wieków często wiązało się z utratą życia całej ekipy odkrywców. Według niektórych osób był to skutek złamania zakazu samych bogów i zrabowania ich własności. Czasem klątwa dotyka także aktorów grających w filmie. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że ginie kilku odtwórców głównej roli, a całą ekipę spotykają same nieszczęścia? Oto 10 najstraszniejszych klątw w historii... 10. Klątwa Supermana Nad kultowym Supermanem bez wątpienia ciąży klątwa. Jerry Siegel i Joe Shuster, twórcy postaci bohatera, zostali oszukani i nie otrzymali ani grosza za swój genialny pomysł. Najgorsze wypadki spotkały odtwórców głównych ról w filmie Superman. George Reeves, który był aktorem w serialu, prawdopodobnie popełnił samobójstwo. Z kolei Christopher Reeve, który zagrał w czterech filmach, miał wypadek i został sparaliżowany. Na tym jednak nie koniec. Lee Quigley, który wystąpił w filmie jako niemowlę, zmarł w wieku 14 lat wskutek wypicia rozpuszczalnika. Ponadto, dużo osób zaangażowanych w produkcję Supermana było uzależnionych od narkotyków lub też cierpiało na stwardnienie rozsiane albo choroby psychiczne. Rola w wymarzonym filmie nie zawsze też przynosiła sławę i pieniądze. Kirk Alyn, który zagrał w serialu, nie mógł później znaleźć pracy, ponieważ za bardzo identyfikowano go z rolą. 9. Klątwa Kazimierza Jagiellończyka Klątwa związana z postacią polskiego króla wstrząsnęła Polską w 1973 roku. Grupa badaczy postanowiła wejść do grobowca władcy umieszczonego w kaplicy na Wawelu i odrestaurować miejsce jego spoczynku. Niestety, w ciągu 10 lat od otwarcia grobu, aż 15 osób z ekipy straciło życie. Pierwszą z nich był architekt Feliks Dańczak, który dostał wylewu krwi do mózgu w rok po otwarciu grobowca. Pozostałe osoby umierały głównie na skutek udarów, zawałów i różnego rodzaju nowotworów. Po latach stwierdzono, że przyczyną tajemniczych zgonów był mikrob kropidlak żółty. Groźna pleśń, która zachowała się w grobowcu od czasów średniowiecza, uaktywniła się przy otwarciu komory i pozbawiła życia nieświadomych niebezpieczeństwa naukowców. 8. Klątwy w starożytnej Grecji Starożytna Grecja była państwem, w którym kwitły magia i wróżbiarstwo. Prawdopodobnie to stamtąd wywodzi się też zwyczaj rzucania klątw. Najczęściej imiona wrogów spisywano na glinianych tablicach, a następnie je niszczono. Bardzo często lepiono także wyobrażające ofiarę specjalne figurki. Przebijano je w częściach ciała, które miały odmówić posłuszeństwa. Aby jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić przekleństwo do tabliczki lub figurki dodawano włosy wroga, polewano je krwią i zgniecione zakopywano w ziemi. Często wkładano je też do grobów osób zmarłych tragicznie, by dodatkowo spotęgować zaklęcie. Jedna z najstarszych klątw starożytności jest dziełem mieszkańców greckiej wyspy Teos. W V w. p.n.e. na glinianej tabliczce zapisano przekleństwo, według którego wszyscy ludzie złorzeczący wyspie mieli zginąć wraz z całymi rodzinami. 7. Klątwa diamentu Hope Diament Hope to kamień, o którym na pewno marzy niejeden łowca skarbów. Jest bowiem największym barwnym diamentem oraz, obok Mona Lisy, najczęściej odwiedzanym dziełem sztuki na świecie. Zniewalający ciemnoniebieski kamień został zakupiony lub skradziony przez Jeana Taverniera podczas jego podróży do Indii. Według legendy, diament znajdował się w posągu hinduskiego boga Sita, a kapłani świątyni rzucili klątwę na każdego właściciela kamienia. Jego ofiarami mieli być choćby Ludwik XVI i Maria Antonina ścięci podczas rewolucji we Francji. Z jego przyczyny zdarzały się morderstwa, kolejni właściciele trafiali do więzienia albo bankrutowali. Kres tym wydarzeniom położyło dopiero oddanie diamentu do Muzeum Historii Naturalnej w Waszyngtonie. 6. Klątwa pancernika Scharnhorst Niemiecki pancernik zbudowano w 1936 roku. W czasie wojny jego zadaniem było niszczenie floty wroga. Jednak nad okrętem od początku unosiło się fatum, które sprawiało, że nie zawsze wszystko działało tak jak powinno. Już podczas jego budowy zginęło około 60 robotników, ponieważ z nieznanych przyczyn przewrócił się kadłub. Statek zamiast atakować wroga, wykańczał swoich pasażerów. Podczas awarii wentylacji miało zginąć 12 osób. Podobno często też zdarzały się niewyjaśnione pożary i wybuchające bez przyczyny działa. Natomiast podczas zatonięcia Scharnhorsta zginęło 1932 członków załogi. Tylko 36 osób zostało uratowanych. Wszystkie pogłoski dotyczące tajemniczego przekleństwa nie zostały jednak udowodnione naukowo i dlatego klątwa pozostaje tylko legendą. 5. Klątwa Białego Domu Klątwa prześladująca prezydentów Stanów Zjednoczonych została rzucona w 1813 roku przez wodza Indian. Tak zwana klątwa Tecumseha mówiła, że w odwecie za śmierć Indian prezydenci kraju wybrani w roku kończącym się cyfrą zero będą umierali w trakcie swoich rządów. Tak rzeczywiście się stało. W 1841 umarł prezydent William Henry Harrison, który objął urząd w 1840 roku, ponieważ nagle zachorował na zapalenie płuc. Kolejni trzej prezydenci, wybrani kolejno w 1860, 1880 i 1900, zostali zamordowani w trakcie sprawowania władzy. Klątwa zatrzymała się dopiero na prezydencie Ronaldzie Reaganie, który cudem przeżył zamach otrzymując kulę w klatkę piersiową. Po tym wydarzeniu kandydowanie na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych nie wiąże się już z takim ryzykiem jak niegdyś. 4. Klątwy kościelne Największą instytucją, której w historii bardzo często zdarzało się rzucać klątwy, był Kościół. Czynił to za pomocą ekskomuniki polegającej na wykluczeniu winnego ze wspólnoty. W przeszłości można było obłożyć klątwą za łamanie ścisłego postu czy odstępstwo od wiary. Najsłynniejszym ukaranym był król Henryk IV, który wypowiedział posłuszeństwo papieżowi. Pod wpływem presji możnych musiał się jednak ukorzyć i został zmuszony stać przez trzy dni w pokutnej szacie pod zamkiem w Canossie, aż papież zdjął klątwę. Dzisiaj również można zasłużyć na ekskomunikę. Grozi ona na przykład za złamanie tajemnicy spowiedzi lub użycie siły fizycznej wobec papieża. Klątwą mogą być także ukarane osoby, które przeprowadziły zabieg aborcji lub się jemu poddały. 3. Klątwa Tutenchamona Światem naukowym wstrząsnęła wiadomość o odkryciu zapieczętowanego grobowca faraona Tutenchamona w 1922 roku. Wraz z nim nadeszła jednak klątwa karząca wszystkich, którzy zakłócą spokój władcy. Jej ofiarą mogło paść nawet 12 osób. Pierwszą z nich był lord Carnarvon, szef wyprawy, który jako jeden z pierwszych ujrzał grobowiec. W niespełna rok po odkryciu dostał zakażenia krwi prawdopodobnie od ukąszenia komara. W kolejnych latach umarł egiptolog, który prześwietlał mumię promieniami Rentgena, a także sekretarz Howarda Cartera, drugiego odkrywcy grobu. Inny z uczestników wyprawy popełnił samobójstwo. Tezie o istnieniu klątwy przeczy jednak życie Howarda Cartera, który badał grobowiec do 1932 roku i zmarł dopiero 7 lat później. 2. Klub 27 Najbardziej wstrząsającym wydarzeniem w dziedzinie muzyki była w tym roku śmierć Amy Winehouse. Laureatka 5 prestiżowych nagród Grammy, umarła wskutek spożycia śmiertelnej dawki alkoholu w wieku 27 lat. Co ciekawe, tym samym dołączyła do grona innych znanych artystów, którzy również stracili życie właśnie w 27. roku życia. Tajemnicza przekleństwo ciążące nad liczbą 27 rozpoczęło się w latach 30. XX wieku. Zapoczątkował je Robert Johnson uznawany za króla gitary bluesowej, który zmarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Później dołączyli do niego między innymi Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Jim Morrison, Kurt Cobain, w sumie ponad 30 muzyków. Żyli intensywnie, często umierali z przedawkowania narkotyków bądź przyczyny ich śmierci nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Nigdy też nie odkryto, dlaczego kończyli swoje życie właśnie w wieku 27 lat. 1. Klątwa Farenheidów Farenheidowie byli bardzo bogatą rodziną zamieszkującą Rapę, miejscowość położoną w dawnych Prusach Wschodnich, obecnie Mazury. Po ich wielkich dobrach została dzisiaj tylko oryginalna piramida, grobowiec, który wzniósł pasjonat Egiptu i dalekich podróży, baron Friedrich von Farenheid. W piramidzie pochowano 7 członków rodziny, pierwszą osobę na początku XIX wieku. W 1945 roku ich spokój został naruszony - ciała w poszukiwaniu kosztowności zbezcześcili żołnierze Armii Czerwonej. Posunęli się nawet do obcięcia zmarłym głów. Prawdopodobnie ten czyn mógł skończyć się dla złodziei tragicznie, ponieważ w zwłokach odkryto szczepy groźnych bakterii i pleśni wywołujących raka. Wokół piramidy krąży także legenda, że von Farenheid postawił ją dla swoich krewnych, którzy zostali przez niego zamordowani wskutek pomyłki. Baron nie mógł uzyskać od części rodziny zgody na ślub z dziewczyną z niższej klasy społecznej i postanowił ich otruć podczas jednego z obiadów. Jednak sos z trujących grzybów został podany w złym dniu i Friedrich zgładził swoich najbliższych. __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania